A cielo abierto
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Algo oscuro en los siguientes capitulos.?xTsuna.La vida diara de Tsuna en los cuarteles generales.Tsuna centric.Ubicado antes de TYL.TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Foto

**A cielo abierto**.

Por GreenPeeper24621

Capitulo uno: Foto

[Italia, Sala de comunicaciones de la mansión Vongola.]

Los suaves susurros de las maquinas resonaban en la habitación llena de complejos sistemas de comunicación y complicadas conexiones de cables, con lucecitas rojas parpadeando de una maquina a otra.

"Como dije, no estaré de vuelta en un tiempo."

Dijo firmemente a través de la pantalla un chico pelinegro de 12 años, usaba un traje negro y un camaleón con ojos de color naranja apareció en su hombro derecho.

Su respuesta hiso que el delgado adolecente de cabello castaño suspirara con pesadez.

" … En ese caso cuídate, Reborn." Dijo en tono preocupado el adolecente, mientras se acomodaba debajo de una mesa con una laptop en el regazo.

"Si tienes tiempo para preocuparte por otros , entonces deberías hacer más trabajo de escritorio en lugar de estar escapándote, dame-Tsuna*…"

Le reprocho el tutor con desaprobación, lo que hiso que el castaño frunciera un poco el seño, pero aun así asintió.

El monitor de la pantalla se volvió negro, dejando al jefe de los Vongola hundiéndose debajo de la mesa, con las piernas doladas contra un lado de la mesa.

_Sé que no es un niño… pero…_

Una imagen de un niño de doce años sonriendo, con las manos teñidas de rojo…

Las cejas de Tsuna se fruncieron ante este pensamiento, entrelaza sus dedos y los lleva a su pecho. Lentamente cerró sus ojos para pensar.

_Quizá pueda hablar con los altos cargos y ver si ellos pueden cambiar esto…_

Tsuna saco un pedazo de papel de su traje. El adolecente sujetó delicadamente su tesoro, y sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa.

El adolecente cierra sus ojos y presiona el papel contra su pecho.

[FLASHBACK]

"¡¡Q-quédate quieto~!!"

El chico castaño agarro fuertemente al chico alto de ojos disparejos, mientras el otro trataba de liberarse.

"Kufufufu… lo siento pero tomarme una foto con ustedes maf-"

"¡ Como si me importara tu desprecio hacia la mafia! ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto lo quieras o no! Además, nunca antes te has dejado tomar una foto…"

Grito Tsuna impacientemente mientras le hacia una mala cara al otro chico. Mukuro entrecerró los ojos al ver al más pequeño y sonrió.

El chico había crecido durante esos años. Quizás unos cuantos centímetros, pero aun así era… pequeño comparado con sus guardianes.

Y había algo que nunca había entendido durante todos estos años. Y era que aunque habían sido enemigos, el jefe de los Vongola le tenía completa confianza. Bueno… eso haría todo más fácil cuando decidiera poseer el cuerpo del Decimo Vongola.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Tsuna lo arrastro a la vista de la cámara.

"Pero…no…quiero…estar… con…el...tipo…del…pájaro…" Chilla el más alto mientras trata de zafarse de la pequeña pero fuerte maño que se aferra a su brazo.

"Aaaa… eres tan molesto, Mukuro…" Tsuna le sonrió cálidamente al chico alto que actuaba como un niño pequeño que no quiere ser vacunado, y se rio para sus adentros.

_¿Cómo podía haber estado asustado de alguien así?_

Al principio le temía un poco a sus dos guardianes, la nube y la niebla. Pero después de que él y todos sus guardianes fueran arrojados a unas vacaciones por todo un mes en una isla desierta (idea de Reborn); poco a poco fue entendiendo sus formas de ser.

Tsuna se rio de corazón mientras veía como su guardián de la niebla ponía mala actuando como cierto guardián del rayo cuando no le daban dulces.

Después de colocarse en su lugar, Tsuna ignoro a la quejas de su guardián cabeza de piña y dirigió su atención a su peli-plateado guardián de la tormenta.

"¿Ya está la cámara, Gokudera-kun? " Pregunto Tsuna al peli-plateado quien estaba ajustando la cámara con la mano izquierda y sosteniendo el manual con la derecha.

"¡¡Sí, Decimo!! ¡¡Esta lista!!.." Dijo el peli-plateado y sonrió al ver a su amado jefe, tal cachorrito leal. Su sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto cuando vio al guardián del sol hacer su entrenamiento extremo."¡¡ Hey tu, Cabeza de pasto!! ¡Deja tu estúpido entrenamiento extremo!... ¡¡Apresúrate y ven hacia acá!!"

"¡¡¡Entrenando al extremo!!!" El boxeador levantó sus puños y (literalmente) brillo como el sol. Ryohei detuvo su entrenamiento y camina hacia el chico que sostiene un bate de beisbol.

"Hey Yamamoto, ¿Dónde está Hibari?"

"¿Huh?... ¿Hibari?" El menor de cabello negro alzo sus cejas con confusión y miro alrededor, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el grueso tronco de un árbol en cuya rama estaba un pequeño pájaro amarillo…

"¡Yo! ¡Vamos, Hibari~! ¡Están a punto de tomarnos la foto!"El joven camina alegremente hacia el prefecto que estaba recargado en el tronco, y que aparentemente acababa de despertar.

"………… Aléjate de mi…"

El prefecto le mando una mirada asesina al más joven; aunque pareció no tener efecto en la tranquila lluvia.

"Jajajaja, vamos, no seas tímido~~No sabía que fueras tímido frente a la cámara… Puedes ponerte a lado mío si quieres…"

Antes de que Hibari pudiera hacer algún movimiento para morder al chico que había interrumpido su sueño; fue jalado por Yamamoto a la vista de la cámara.

"¡¡¡Voooiiii!!!!"Grito el guardián de la tormenta, imitando a cierto tiburón de los Varia, "¿Idiotas están listos?"

El chipo de cabellos plateados presionó en botón de la cámara para la cuenta regresiva de diez segundos.

"¡Date prisa… Gokudera-kun!~"

"¡Sí, por supuesto, Decimo!~ Gokudera se apresuro a ponerse entre Ryohei y Tsuna, a su izquierda estaban Yamamoto, Hibari y Mukuro, ambos metidos en una pelea de miradas.

_¡Click!_

El flash sonó, gravando eternamente esa escena en sus memorias.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

* * *

*Dame-Tsuna = bueno para nada Tsuna

Nota del autor:

Este es el primer fanfiction que trato de escribir para KHR. Es tan difícil escribir en inglés…TT^TT… No es mi idioma nativo, así que ténganme paciencia~ Responderé a sus comentarios con mi última voluntad!!!

Nota de la traductora:

Mi segunda traducción, espero que esta pegue tanto como la anterior, este fic le pertenece a GreenPepper24621 su titulo en inglés Opening Sky y pues… aunque es cortita puedo decirles que en lo personal me encanto y espero que les agrade. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario etc, dejen un review.

Hibird fuera.


	2. Secretario

Capitulo 2: Los secretarios dan miedo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en la cara del Jefe de los Vongola mientras miraba su precioso recuerdo andes de guardarlo de nuevo en su traje. Tsuna bostezó y vio el reloj.

_06:49AM_

Tsuna suspiro con alivio.

…_Espero que él no me encuentre aquí…_

Tsuna apago su laptop antes de salir de debajo del escritorio de donde se había estado escondiendo.

_¡¡¡¡Bang!!!!_

Y como si su pensamiento fuera una maldición, el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta por nadie mas que…

"¡¡¡Aquí esta, Sawada-dono!!!

…Basil….

Tsuna se voltea lentamente hacia la puerta mientras se pone frío como piedra por el shock, las lagrimas caían como cascada por su cara.

"¡Bu-buenos días Basil-kun!...vaya… ll-llegaste temprano hoy…um…yo… yo estaba por irme a la oficina."

El jefe de los Vongola forzó una sonrisa con el sudor corriendo por su espalda mientras Basil entraba a la habitación como un dios castigando a los mortales.

Estoy jodido.

"Sawada-dono y el Maestro son iguales… Dios…que hice para merecerme esto…"El secretario murmuro quejas incomprensibles.

"D-disculpa… ¿Dijiste algo?" Pregunto Tsuna a su secretario mientras trataba de buscar una ruta de salida. Conociendo bien a los jefes Vongola, Basil se aferro al brazo de su jefe cual águila a su presa, lo que hizo que Tsuna gritara casi como niña.

"¡H-hii~!... ¡¡Lo siento!! _Tratare_ de no saltarme el trabajo-"El agarre en su brazo se apretó, "¡¡Waa~!! ¡No me _saltare_ el trabajo otra vez!¡¡¡ REALMENTE LO SIENTO ~~Basil-kun!!!"

Tsuna se quejo mientras su secretario le barría las piernas haciendo que el jefe Vongola se callera al piso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Basil agarro al más pequeño por el cuello de la camisa como un gato a su gatito.

"Um… ¿Basil-kun?¿Puedo tomar mi desayuno antes?" Dijo el pequeño a su secretario que lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

"……………."

"…Supongo que no…"Se respondió a si mismo Tsuna, cuando su estomago gruño por algo de comer.

Después de un rato, el secretario se detuvo y volteo a ver al más pequeño que temblaba como gatito y rezaba a Dios. Aun así, la imagen no lo ablando para nada. Declaro en un tono de amenaza de muerte:

"…Terminara todos los documentos que están en su escritorio para la media noche…"

"Ha ha ha… S-sí… Por su puesto… Basil-kun…" Respondió rápidamente Tsuna* y le dio una buena imitación de la sonrisa de su guardián de la lluvia, mientras sudaba frío.

"…Y…"

"¿..Y…?" Ladeo su cabeza Tsuna.

"…"Basil no respondió y continuo caminando, arrastrando detrás de al Decimo Vongola. Finalmente se detuvo y dijo en voz baja, "Como castigo, hará dos veces el trabajo en su escritorio."

"_¡¡¡¿Ehhhh?!!!, _p-pero eso toma _semanas_ en terminarse."

"Si lo hace en su modo hiper, lo _tendrá_ terminado para _hoy_…"

El de cabellos claros le sonrió al pequeño, que abrió la boca para replicar pero fue silenciado por una mirada fría…

"Hahaha~ Por supuesto, estaré encantado de terminarlo…". (TT^TT)

Tsuna fue forzado a poner una sonrisita y fue arrastrado del cuello de su camisa hacia su oficina.

Tsuna miro al mas alto, cuyos codos estaban doblados, y sonrió débilmente. Cruzo los brazos bore su pecho y suspiro…

En un principio Gokudera se había ofrecido a ser su secretario… Pero después de que mirara amenazadoramente a todos los que venían a verlo, tubo que pensarlo…Y recientemente, Reborn le ofreció el puesto a Basil, por lo que ahora Basil actuaba como una segunda madre para él.

Tsuna se quejo en su cabeza mientras asentía al confirmar su teoría y admitir su derrota.

_Sip. Los secretarios son realmente escalofriantes…_

-dono= titulo honorifico usado en el japonés antiguo. Es la manera en que Basil habla.* En el original ponía _tuna fish_, pero a mí no me gusto como sonaba atún, así que lo cambie.


	3. Advertencia

Capítulo tres: Advertencia.

"… Al fin…"

El castaño bajo su pluma de fuente y se derrumbo sobre su escritorio. Después de leer cientos de reportes y firmar documentos ( lo cual le parecía infinito a Tsuna), es normal (?) colapsar.

¡Incluso se salto el almuerzo para terminar esos documentos!

¡¡ Y el especial de hoy era esa elegante comida francesa!!

Tsuna suspiro otra vez. No se levanto del escritorio y miro al reloj.

[01:59 PM]

_Ya se paso la hora del almuerzo…_

… _Supongo que…_

_Comeré sopas instantáneas otra vez… ¿Huh?_

Tsuna azoto su cabeza en el escritorio con un gran _thump_.

El pequeño golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el elegante vidrio ahumado resonó en la habitación revelando el frío y oscuro cielo. El olor del aire congelado lleno sus pulmones.

_Aaa…Incluso el clima es malo…las cosas no pueden empeorar…_

_Clicks_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y pasos pesados aproximándose a su escritorio.

"Basil-kun… Ya…termine… ¿Ya puedo ir a comer?"

El delgado adolecente murmuro en una voz como de zombi. Su cara estaba contra el escritorio, blandió los documentos en su mano… Hasta que el sonido de los pasos se detuvo.

"Lamento interrumpir su siesta, Jefe."

_¿Eh?_

Tsuna se incorporo y miro a la persona enfrente de él.

Frente a él estaba un chico alto de cabellos marrones atados en una cola de caballo. Sus estrechos, oscuros y rojizos ojos que hacían juego con su cabello lo miraron descortésmente antes de detenerse en su corbata floja. Una sonrisa falsa cruzo la cara del chico.

Tsuna miro hacia donde la mirada del chico se había detenido. Se sonrojo un poco, mientras se colocaba bien la corbata. Se levanto, incómodamente mirando directamente al par de ojos escarlata.

Nunca le agrado mucho esa persona.

"Err… ¿En qué puedo servirte, Camil-kun?"

[FLASHBACK]

"¡¡HEY!!... ¡BASURA…!"

"Que visitan tan inesperada… Xanxus…"

El fuerte golpe de la puerta resonó por la mansión. Tsuna, a pesar del fuerte ruido y el despectivo saludo, reconoció el saludo con la voz calmada y continuo trabajando, firmando los documentos, sin molestarse en mirar al visitante.

"¡Che! Como siempre ver tu cara de idiota me molesta…"

El de cabello negro entra maleducadamente a la habitación donde el jefe de los Vongola estaba. El más joven, sin levantar la vista le responde calmadamente.

"… ¿Y viniste hasta aquí solo para decir eso?..."

El más joven termino de firmar los papeles y dejo su pluma a un lado. Lentamente masajea su sien y se levanta para ver al de cabello negro y ojos escarlata. Xanxus miro al cansado joven jefe de los Vongola y dudo antes de sacar un papel enrolladlo.

"Toma…"

El mayor le lanzo el papel al más pequeño, se sentó en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo subiendo los pies irrespetuosamente.

Tsuna atrapo elegantemente el pergamino con una mano y alzo una ceja.

"¿Y esto es…?"

"Ordenes de esos imbéciles altos cargos…" Respondió Xanxus sacándose los zapatos y recostándose en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Tsuna abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer con atención las órdenes en italiano. Sin embargo Xanxus decidió interrumpirlo.

"Quieren que metas a otra basura llamada Camil como miembro de la familia en la 23ava unidad…"

"……….."

Tsuna no hablo pero miro sospechosamente las órdenes. Xanxus noto los cambios en la cara del castaño y se sentó en el sofá.

"Sé lo que estas pensando mocoso…"

Dijo el de cabellos oscuros con una voz comprehensiva y se acerco al castaño.

"… Es sospechoso aceptar de repente a alguien en la 23ava unidad, pero si ignoras la orden de los altos cargos… quizás lo tomen como rebelión…"

Aunque Tsuna era el Decimo jefe de los Vongolas, oficialmente aun no le era otorgada esa posición. Estaba aun bajo la supervisión de los cinco altos cargos de los Vongolas – El Noveno; Sawada Iemitsu, el concejero externo, y otros tres altos cargos del Vongola.

Tsuna termino de leer el documento. La 23ava unidad era responsable de la base de datos e información de los Vongola, y _eso_ era lo que le preocupaba. Se volteo para ver hacia fuera, cerrando los ojos y resistiéndose a abrirlos otra vez.

"¿Tienes alguna información sobre esta persona?" Pregunto el castaño. Xanxus estaba algo irritado para responder, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

"¡Che!... Primero, no es confiable. En todas las misiones en las que ha estado, todos sus compañeros fueron asesinados… siempre es el único sobreviviente."

Tsuna apretó los puños; sus cejas se empezaron a juntar. Por su puesto, ¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? Xanxus no lo noto y continúo hablando.

"Aun así el mocoso ha demostrado mucha tristeza, leí en el reporte que estaba temblando cuando vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros."

Xanxus vio a Tsuna. La cara del mocoso estaba tranquila pero una de sus manos estaba curvada en un puño, aparentemente estaba temblando.

"Está bien."

El más alto camino hacia Tsuna y le revolvió el esponjoso cabello. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el inusual comportamiento de Xanxus. Xanxus también pareció darse cuenta de sus acciones, porque quito la mano del pelo de Tsuna y tocio incómodamente, se sonrojo levemente.

"……… B-Bueno, entonces solo habrá que mantener vigilada a la basura…"

Tsuna toco su cabello, recordando la calidez en el. Le sonrió suavemente al más alto.

_¿Así que esta es la manera de Xanxus de reconfortar…?_

Aunque los años habían pasado, Xanxus seguía siendo mal hablado y agresivo, pero conforme fue tratándolo más, descubrió que era una persona sincera… y podía decirse que hasta cariñosa. No había duda del porque los Varia eran tan apegados a él.

El más pequeño no contesto y camino hacia la puerta. Sin embargo antes de que Tsuna saliera de la habitación, se detuvo y se volteo a ver a la otra persona.

"Lo sé…. Gracias, Xanxus."

Tsuna le sonrió confiadamente, antes de hacerlo maliciosamente, antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta intentando ocultar sus sonrosadas mejillas; dejando a Xanxus solo en la oficina del Decimo Vongola.

"Che… Mocoso engreído."

[FIN FLASHBACK]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor:

(Escabulléndose para actualizar) Hola~ a todos, d ^_^p. Espero que no estén enojados… hice algunos cambios en altos cargos que no estaban pensados originalmente. Pensé que sería problemático si solo hay dos personas en el estado Vongola para tomar decisiones, así que añadí a tres mas (Hahaha~), y verán por que en los siguientes capítulos…

En cuanto al personaje original… por lo general no me gustan los personajes originales. Pero no se que escribir para un tipo malo, así que solo tome un nombre al azar del internet y lo hice el malo, Hahaha~… (=_=||| …)

De cualquier manera por favor comenten para saber que piensan~

Nota de la traductora:

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les agrade la historia, que empieza a llegar a lo mejor… a partir de aquí empieza lo emocionante así que continúen en sintonía para los prox caps!!!


	4. Traición

Capítulo cuatro: Traición.

El silencio llenaba la habitación. Tsuna miraba incómodamente a su subordinado. El sonido del la lluvia lo hace sentirse aun mas incomodo. Un sudor frío recorre su espalda. Aunque, Camil, no parece notar la incómoda atmosfera que crea.

_¿Quizás no me escucho…?_

"Um… Camil-kun… ¿Hay-hay algo en lo que te pueda servir?"

El de cabello marrón lo miro y señalo felizmente hacia el escritorio de Tsuna. Tsuna mira de la cara del muchacho a su escritorio…

_¿Eh?_

Un plato de apariencia costosa de comida francesa está sobre su escritorio. Es la comida francesa que se perdió para el almuerzo. Eso no era lo que estaba esperando…

"Um… G-gracias, Camil-kun."

El castaño tomo el plato y lo movió a un lado. Es cierto que aprecia el gesto y que estaba muy hambriento, pero por alguna razón, se siente extraño comer en frente de esa persona.

Tsuna se agarro el estomago que estaba revolviéndose y gritaba para que se alejara de esa persona. Siente nauseas. El silencio llena la habitación seguido del tic-tac del reloj. Finalmente el Jefe de los Vongola decide romper el silencio,

"¿Eso es todo, Camil-kun? Entonces discúlpame… Tengo trabajos-"

"¿Pensé que estaría hambriento…?"

Camil interrumpió al jefe Vongola. Los ojos escarlata fijos en la cara de Tsuna, y parecen grabar cada movimiento.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero creo que lo disfrutare después."

Tsuna cerro los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa educada al más alto. Por alguna razón, no quería estar en la misma habitación que este hombre por más tiempo. Se sentía realmente asqueado.

Camil sonrió de regreso y susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que el pequeño oyera,

"Aaa… parece que _ya le desagrado_… que lástima…"

_¿Eh?_

Tsuna volteo a ver rápidamente a su subordinado. Siente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Camil, sin embargo, tiene una sonrisa floreciendo en su cara.

"Tiene unos guardianes interesantes."

"Aa… Um… Gracias"

Tsuna no estaba seguro de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Secretamente sedeaba que pudiera terminar pronto, hasta que el nombre de la persona mencionado a continuación hace que sienta como que se asfixia.

"¿Mukuro… era? ¿No es el famoso por escapar de la impenetrable prisión Vindicare? Y solía ser su enemigo también… que inconveniente… es _solo basura_ para empezar-"

Camil se detuvo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada peligrosa del chico. Aun así, el de cabello marrón sonríe burlonamente.

Tsuna giro impacientemente su cabeza hacia la ventana, el sonido de un trueno cruzo el cielo. Realmente quería golpear a esa persona.

Estaba bien si lo insultaba. Estaba bien si le decía que era un bueno para nada como su apodo Dame-Tsuna lo indicaba. De hecho, ya se había acostumbrado. Pero decir cosas así sobre sus guardianes… realmente lo molestaba. Esa persona no entendía por lo que Mukuro había pasado.

" De hecho, creo que es bastante fiable."Dijo fríamente Tsuna, realmente no le gustaba esa persona. Tsuna suspiro y continuo,

"Mukuro es uno de mis guardianes… y relámete creo en él, así que por favor no digas nada malo sobre él."

Camil observo como esos ojos avellana se llenaban de rabia, pero el jefe de los Vongola trataba de contenerse. Era escalofriante pero también, muy hermoso, tranquilo y protector. El chico de ojos carmesí sonrió, disfrutando de la emoción que crecía en su cuerpo.

"Ah… lo siento entonces. Parece que lo hice enojar… hasta luego Jefe."

El peli marrón se movió hacia la puerta, preparándose para salir. Sin embargo, fue detenido por el Vongola Decimo.

"Espera."

El más alto se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y miro al más pequeño. Tsuna camino hacia donde estaba el plato de comida francesa descansaba sobre su escritorio y vació el plato de fina comida en el bote de basura. Camil levanto la ceja un poco, mirando al chico con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. El más pequeño puso el plato de vuelta en su escritorio, limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo antes de desecharlo también.

"La próxima vez que quieras envenenar a alguien, trata de hacerlo menos obvio."

Reprendió el menor al mayor con voz fría. Estaba serio y no podía soportar estar con esa persona por más tiempo. Esa persona era demasiado peligrosa. Podía dejarla ir hasta que supiera su motivo.

Sorprendentemente el mayor soltó una risita, antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Sin embargo Tsuna continúo serio.

"Me disculpo por mi mal comportamiento… ¿Cómo lo supo?

"Tengo mucha experiencia con venenos…"

Respondió el Jefe de los Vongola, recordando sus experiencias de la infancia con la comida de Bianchi. El traidor sonrió con malicia, y no parecía incomodo.

"Me sorprendió Vongola… No...No… Debería decir… como se esperaba… del Vongola Decimo. Y yo que pensé que estaba teniendo una buena actuación.

Camil cerró la puerta, le puso el seguro y se acerco al jefe Vongola, quien reacciono rápido y corrió detrás de su escritorio. La mano de Tsuna estaba sobre el botón rojo debajo de su escritorio.

"No te acerques o llamare a los guardias."

Camil se detuvo. Le dirigió una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de seguir avanzando hacia Tsuna.

"No escogí estar en la unidad de información por nada ¿Sabes?"

"Te lo advertí…"

Tsuna no lo dudo y presiona el botón de debajo de su escritorio… pero, para su sorpresa, ninguna alarma sonó.

_¿Eh?_

Tsuna lo presiono otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta. Nada paso. De repente, su cara palideció cuando finalmente lo entendió.

_¡Esta persona bloqueo su seguridad desde la sala de información! _

La cara de Tsuna cambio cuando abrió uno de los cajones y saco un revólver de el. Lo apunto al corazón del traidor.

"Detente, hablo en serio."

Su cabello canela se agito con el repentino movimiento. Un pequeño resoplido se escapo de los delgados labios. El tiempo se detuvo.

Tsuna cargo el revólver, preparándose para disparar. Como una persona loca, Camil estaba riéndose ridículamente.

"Deberías haberte visto, Vongola… simplemente hermoso… simplemente hermosos, esos ojos tuyos… como cuando una ratita es acorralada."

"………………..Detente"

Sin embargo Camil, no lo escucho, y seguía avanzando lentamente hacia el Vongola como si disfrutara cada segundo.

"¡DETENTE!¡¡No lo repetiré!!"

Tsuna estaba gritando; sus manos temblaban de miedo. Su mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente los guantes en su bolsillo. Camil seguía avanzando, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de Tsuna. El revólver estaba contra su pecho.

"Dispara… si te atreves."

"!!!"

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron; un sudor frío recorría sus mejillas.

El más alto tomo la delicada muñeca que estaba sosteniendo el revólver y la jalo hacia él. Un débil chirrido se le escapo al jefe Vongola, sus caras estaban a una pulgada de juntarse. Tsuna se retorció en el agarre del otro.

"Tan ingenuo, tan ingenuo. Tú y yo sabemos bien que el revólver no tiene balas… y no sacas tus guantes del bolsillo porque temes que salga lastimado… Tienes miedo de matar, Vongola."

"¡Suéltame!"

Ordeno el menor y se retorció todavía más. Su cara esta roja de ira y humillación.

"… y yo que esperaba ver la famosa llama de la última voluntad de los Vongola… que decepción…"

"¡¡¡Ah!!!"

El más pequeño contuvo el aliento y se mordió el labio cuando el agarre en su muñeca se apretó. El sonido de sus huesos al romperse y el dolor que se extendió por su brazo, lo hicieron tirar el revólver a la alfombra.

El mayor sonríe satisfecho antes de soltar al menor de su agarre y tirarlo al piso. Gracias a sus múltiples experiencias Tsuna se las arreglo para caer con seguridad en el suelo y se tomo su muñeca rota. Para la sorpresa de Camil, los ojos de Tsuna se iluminaron en color naranja, su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción y los famosos X-Gloves encendidos con una brillante llama anaranjada. Aparentemente esto sorprendió al mayor.

_Es realmente hermoso… esa brillante llama y esos ojos suyos…_

Camil sonrió, disfrutando el momento. Después de un largo silencio, el Decimo Vongola dijo,

"¿Qué quieres?"

El peli marrón se detuvo y le dio a Tsuna una astuta y educada sonrisa.

"Seria problemático si dañara esos hermosos ojos tuyos. Así que hagamos un intercambio."

"……….. No hay nada que intercambiar con alguien como tú."

"Huhu… pero me _escucharas_, Vongola."

"………………………………….."

Tsuna se detuvo un momento antes de apagar su llama de la última voluntad. Camil saco un control remoto. Una sonrisa victoriosa cruzo su cara.

" Me gustan las hermosas cosas rojas."

"………………"

La cara de Tsuna seguía vacía, sus cejas se juntaron con desagrado. Camil, al ver la reacción de Tsuna continuo.

"Y sí… adoro el color y el olor de la sangre."

"…….. Tienes gustos realmente desagradables."

Camil se rio de corazón al ver la respuesta del Vongola, y le mostro el control remoto.

Millones de pequeños puntos se movían en lo que parecían figuras humanas…

_No… No me digas que…._

Camil sonrió satisfecho una vez más, disfrutando del shock en esa arrogante traidor hablo con una voz burlona,

"En este momento… las vidas los miembros de tu Familia están en mis manos…"

"!!!"

_¡¡No me digas que esas cosas son explosivas!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Noche

Capitulo cinco: Noche

[01:20 AM]

Una pequeña figura se revolvía en una larga y lujosa cama. Las luces estaban apagadas. La corbata y los zapatos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. El aire acondicionado sonaba armónicamente, como una madre acurrucando a su hijo. La luz de luna brillaba tenuemente, revelando a un chico castaño recostado en la gran cama, con sus ojos reflejado lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Tsuna apretó fuertemente la cálida manta.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

[FLASHBACK]

"Esto es un control remoto que controla los millones de nano-bombas que fueron implantadas en los cuerpos de tus subordinados… Y puede ser tuyo si accedes a ciertas condiciones." El hombre pelimarrón sonrió, balanceando el control entre sus manos como para provocar al heredero Vongola.

"……………….¿Qué condiciones?"

Respondió fríamente Tsuna, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones en ese tipo de situación. Camil no respondió y solo le sonrió como quien esconde un as bajo la manga.

"Tu vida por este control, Vongola."

"!!!"

Camil sonrió ante la reacción.

"Si accedes a nuestras condiciones, por favor ven al lado norte del muelle A-8 a las 10:15 en una semana contando desde hoy." Declaro traidor pelimarrón.

"………………………." El castaño jefe de los Vongola se mordió los labios ante el acuerdo, no estaba seguro de que las bombas fueran reales. Pero… tampoco quería arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

"Eres libre de decirle a tus guardianes si quieres, joven Vongola."

Tsuna se detuvo por un momento, "Si hago eso… los mataras a todos ¿Verdad?"

El otro hombre no contesto pero le dio una sonrisa falsa. Tsuna emitió un suspiro sumiso antes de cerrar sus ojos."

"No tienes que responder en este momento, Vongola." Dijo Camil mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, "pero estaré esperando noticias tuyas dentro de una semana."

Cuando Tsuna abrió sus ojos, el ilusionista ya no estaba.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Quería llorar. Realmente quería llorar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil y asustado. Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que esa persona continuara con su juego, y él era solo un peón a merced de esa persona.

Tsuna sabia con quien estaba tratado. Una Familia de la mafia. Iba en contra de toda una Familia de la mafia, solo. Y si pedía ayuda, estaría arriesgando la vida de los miembros de su familia.

Después de su reunión con Camil, Tsuana averiguo que era el jefe de una gran familia rival con una reputación de múltiples asesinatos y movimientos en el bajo mundo italiano. Y también, que usaba llamas del tipo niebla. Así que no se sorprendió al saber que tres personas de los altos mandos estaban siendo manipulados. Para su alivio, Camil decidió no manipular ni al Noveno ni a su padre; ya que el Noveno estaba muy bien protegido y su padre no se quedaba en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

También averiguo la razón por la que quería vomitar cuando Camil estaba cerca de él. Experimento la misma sensación cuando Reborn regresó a dos días de haber terminado su misión. Era la sensación de la muerte.

Una vez más Tsuna sacó la foto donde estaban todos, y miro su cara sonriente junto a sus guardianes. El joven heredero sonrió amargamente.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser así por siempre?_

Tsuna puso la foto en su buro y se sentó a ver la luna brillar en una brillante gama de rojos y anaranjados.

_Incluso la luna…_

… _esta bañada en sangre…_

… _que luna tan depresiva._

Tsuna se recostó contra sus almohadas. Así que… ¿iba a morir? No importaba por cuantos entrenamientos hubiera pasado, una persona en contra de toda una familia de la mafia era simplemente imposible. Pero morir por el bien de su familia no podría ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Tsuna se regalo una sonrisa forzada antes de escuchar ruidos frente a su puerta, que lo detuvieron de perderse en sus pensamientos. Con curiosidad y siendo que no podía dormir, Tsuna se aproximo hacia la puerta.

"¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!¡¡¡¡DESPERTARAS AL DÉCIMO!!!!"

"Hahahaha, si Tsuna se despierta será a causa de tu voz, Gokudera."

"¡¡Cállate, idiota del baseball!!"

"¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Yamamoto?"

Tsuna se froto los ojos y vio a sus dos mejores amigos en el pasillo, con los documentos de sus misiones en la mano.

"Bienvenidos" dijo el jefe de los Vongola en voz baja. Ellos también olían a sangre…

"¡Ah! ¡Décimo! Perdone que lo despertáramos. Es culpa del iota del baseball…"

Gokudera se inclino ante su jefe, moviendo sus colas (?).

Tsuna le sonrió a su amigo antes de molestarlo un poco, "De hecho, me desperté a causa de tu voz Gokudera-kun ~"

"Veez~" dijo Yamamoto asintiendo en acuerdo. Tsuna literalmente vio como Gokudera se transformaba en piedra por el shock. Después de eso, tuvieron que detener a Gokudera de suicidarse con una explosión al tratar de hacerse responsable de haber despertado al décimo. Tsuna soltó una gran y cálida carcajada ante las acciones de su amigo, mientras trataba de detenerlo.

"¡Haha- en serio Gokudera-kun~! ¡Solo estaba bromeando!" Tsuna se rió y abrazo el antebrazo de su amigo para detenerlo de otro intento de suicido. Eso_ sí_ detuvo al bombardero.

"¡Jyu-jyudaime*!" La cara de Gokudera lentamente se ruborizo por la pena.

"¡De acuerdo~!" Viendo que parecía que la acción Tsuna había detenido al bombardero, Yamamoto se lanzó a abrazar el otro brazo de Gokudera.

"¡¡Que crees que haces, idiota de del baseball!!"

Grito Gokudera, su cara se torno aun más roja.

Tsuna siendo el más pequeño, volteo hacia arriba para ver la cara de su Mano derecha, "Gokudera-kun… ¿te… sientes bien? Tu cara esta roja…"

"En ese caso hay que acompañarlo a su cuarto, Tsuna~"

Sugirió el guardián de la lluvia y Tsuna sonrió en acuerdo mientras arrastraban a un desmayado Gokudera, quien acababa de morir de la felicidad de saber que el Décimo estaba preocupado por él.

-------------------------------------------

Después de caminar por cinco minutos, Yamamoto miro de reojo al Cielo del los Vongola. Tsuna miraba hacia el techo, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tsuna…"

"¿Huh?" Tsuna dio un brinquito. La pequeña cara se conecto con la realidad y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

"¿Hay algo que te este molestando?" Yamamoto le regalo una cálida sonrisa al más pequeño.

Los ojos de Tsuna se dilataron. Bajo la cabeza para que así sus mechones cubrieran sus ojos, mordió un poco sus labios y forzó una ricita.

"Haha~ , nada además de esas monstruosas pilas de papeles… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Yamamoto suspiró con alivio después de ver al pequeño reír.

"Por nada. El niño me dijo que llevas dos noches sin poder dormir…"

El guardián de la lluvia miro el vendaje en la muñeca de Tsuna. " y esa muñeca rota," y soltó una ricita, "eres realmente torpe Tsuna, mira que caerte de las escaleras cuando ya tienes veinte…"

Tsuna no respondió. Sonrió y bajo aun más su cabeza, para susurrar muy suavemente para que solo él mismo escuchara , "Gracias, Yamamoto."

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto de Gokudera. Sin prender las luces, le quitaron los zapatos y la corbata. El medio italiano dormía profundamente. El maniático el baseball suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama con Tsuna a su lado.

"Haha, eso fue más cansado que hacer un homerun…"

De repente, Yamamoto sintió algo contra su espalda. Tsuna se acerco a recostar su cabeza en la espalda de Yamamoto, una pequeñas manos se aferraron a su camisa.

"¿Eh?... ¿Tsuna?"

"………………………….."

Después de un largo silencio finalmente esos pequeños labios susurran su nombre.

"Yamamoto…"

"¿Tsuna?... ¿Qué pasó?"

Yamamoto no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le pasaba a Tsuna. Parte de él quería saber que le estaba sucediendo, mientras que la otra parte estaba agradecida de la obscuridad que los rodeaba y que no dejaba que Tsuna viera cuan sonrojado estaba.

"Yamamoto… Realmente lamento preguntar así pero … ¿Gokudera-kun y tú están libres mañana?"

"¿Eh?" Eso no era lo que esperaba. Tsuna aun no levantaba su rostro de la espalda el otro chico. Finalmente, Yamamoto respondió,

"Um… bueno… necesitamos terminar los reportes de nuestra misión y …"

"… ¿Pueden venir conmigo mañana?... ¿Por favor?"

Lo corto a media oración el jefe de los Vongola, y Yamamoto se detuvo en confusión. Tsuna cerró sus ojos, mientras su agarre en la camisa de Yamamoto se fortalecía.

Si ya no los iba a volver a ver, entonces por favor, al menos… al menos… una última vez.

Yamamoto aun no entendía del todo que era lo que pasaba, pero accedió.

"¿Hay algún lugar a donde quieras ir Tsuna?"

Tsuna asintió, "… Vamos a la playa… los tres juntos…"

"Seguro……."Pudo sentir como el joven sonrió y recargo más peso sobre él. El espadachín aun no entendía. Claramente había algo mal con su cielo.

"¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada, Tsuna?"

"………………………"

"¿Tsuna?....." Yamamoto se giro su cabeza para ver a su amigo dormido, el deportista de cabello obscuro sonrío. "Haha , bueno, supongo que dormiremos en el mismo cuarto después de todo~"

Yamamoto se acomodo a la derecha de Gokudera y acomodo suavemente a Tsuna en la derecha. Era como cuando estaban en secundaria. Hablarían hasta que los tres se quedaran dormidos. Aunque el tiempo seguía pasando, nada cambiaria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

*Jyudaime= Décimo en japonés.

Nota del traductor:

Lo siento!!! De verdad lo siento. Pero he estado muy ocupado con la uni (ya entre!) y esas cosas, pero aparte de eso he tenido problema tras problema, ( mi compu murió, y al formatearla se fue todo lo que tenia) ; fue bastante dramático por que ya tenia la mitad de este cap e iba algo adelantada con mis otros fics pero se me borraron y tuve que volver a empezar desde cero, así lamento la tardanza de este con este cap y también lamento que ya no pueda actualizar tan seguido. Eso es todo por ahora.

Gracias por su apoyo y los reviews.


	6. Amigos

Capitulo Seis: Amigos

[06:20 AM]

Suaves cabellos grises se encuentran esparcidos por la almohada mientras que el adolescente mismo descansaba sobre la gran y cómoda cama. Cálidos rayos de sol brillan con suavidad sobre la cara del joven.

_¿Ya es de mañana?_

Gokudera cerró de nuevo los ojos con pereza.

_La almohada está muy cómoda y cálida hoy…_

_Espera._

_¿Cálida?_

Gokudera abrió lentamente sus ojos permitiendo que estos se ajustaran a su brillante alrededor. Grandes y cálidos brazos lo abrazaban fuertemente; sentía una respiración contra su cabello. La cara del bombardero se torno completamente mortificada. ¡Estaba en los brazos del idiota del beisbol!

"¡¿Waaaaaaaa?!"

Gokudera instintivamente pateo la cara de Yamamoto. El guardián de la lluvia rodo y cayó de espaldas inconscientemente. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un gran 'thud´, despertándolo en el proceso.

"Ngh…"

Gruño Yamamoto. La cara de Gokudera se torno roja del shock y se desplazo hacia atrás con cautela. De repente sintió como chocaba contra algo y noto las pequeñas y delicadas manos que rodeaban su cintura. Unos labios rosados se abrieron levemente.

"¡¡¡¿Eh?!!!¡¡¡¿JYU-JYUDAIME?!!!"

El acanelado cabello de Tsuna se movió hacia el calor que emitía su mano derecha, abrazándose a él como un salvavidas*.Gokudera se congelo, su cara se enrojeció aun más.

_¿Qué… qué demonios es esto?_

* * *

El sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas en el océano. El sabor de la sal en sus labios. Las gaviotas que volaban cerca del mar para refrescar sus alas. El atardecer que se reflejaba en la superficie del agua. El sonido de las risas se podía escuchar a lo lejos, provenientes de los tres amigos sentados en la orilla del acantilado.

"Hahaha Gokudera~ ¿Sigues enojado porque nos dormimos en tu cama?" Dijo Yamamoto en medio de sus risas.

"¡¡En mi cuarto no hay lugar para los idiotas como tú!!"

"L-lo siento, Gokudera-kun… no era nuestra intención dormirnos…"

"¡No-no! ¡Décimo! Me siento honrado de que viniera… pero no soporto a este idiota…"

"Mah mah… Eres muy envidioso Gokudera…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¿No creen que esta playa se parece mucho a aquella a la que fuimos después de ver los fuegos artificiales juntos?" Sonrió Tsuna, ignorando a Gokudera quien estaba literalmente sacando fuego por la boca y mirando feo a Yamamoto.

Conversaciones y conversaciones fueron pasando acompañadas por el sonido de risas. El viento soplaba contra sus rostros como si estuviera llevándose su dolor. Tsuna se separo de sus amigos. Cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir el viento y escuchar el sonido de las olas, tratando de olvidar…

"¡Wow~ ¿Gokudera ya tienes subordinados?!"

"¡¡No revuelvas los papeles tú idiota del beisbol!!"

El viento regó los papeles por todos lados, con Yamamoto gritando "Lo siento" en la distancia. Tsuna se volteo y comenzó a recoger los papeles. Les echó un vistazo antes de devolvérselos a su dueño, que se dirigía hacia él. Era una serie de perfiles. La mayoría de la gente era mayor, pero había algunos que eran de su edad.

"¡Wow, me sorprendes Gokudera! ¡Ya eres lo suficientemente bueno como para tener tus subordinados!"

Tsuna lo miro con admiración antes de devolverle los perfiles.

"¡Me honra con sus palabras, Décimo! Pero… debo rechazar ese cumplido… no son mis subordinados. Solo son los unos nuevos miembros de la familia que fueron puestos bajo mi cuidado por Reborn-san."

Gokudera se ilumino con felicidad por el cumplido. El Vongola parpadeo.

"Aún así… si Reborn te confió algo así, entonces… eres increíble Gokudera-kun~"

Tsuna le dio una mirada más al papel,

_Así que, ¿son nuevos miembros de la familia?_

Y finalmente les dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

_Bienvenidos a la familia Vongola._

Yamamoto y Gokudera sonrieron entre sí al ver la sonrisa de su jefe. Los tres vieron como el sol se undiá en el océano. El último respiro del sol tiñió el mundo de rojo. El silencio lleno el momento, y fue roto por Yamamoto.

"Tsuna."

"¿Huh?"

Tsuna miro la cara usualmente sonriente. Gokudera encendió el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca.

"Si hay algo que te este molestando, sabes que siempre puedes contárnoslo…"

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron. Yamamoto se hiso para atrás y se rió un poco,

"Hahaha, no soy bueno diciendo estas cosas pero…" Yamamoto se detuvo para rascar su nuca con pena, "Solo… confía un poco más en nosotros ¿sí?"

"Ya… Yamamoto…" susurraron los pequeños labios. Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, hasta que pudo saborear su propia sangre. "No… no pasa nada…"

Tsuna giro su cabeza para no ver a Yamamoto, abrazando sus rodillas. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Suavemente Gokudera poso la mano en su hombro.

"Décimo."

Tsuna miro a su mano derecha, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. El bombardero le regaló a su jefe una gran sonrisa.

"Por favor; no cargué el mundo sobre sus hombros, Décimo."

Tsuna miro a sus dos amigos. Siempre había sido así. No importaba que pasara, siempre estaban ahí para él. No importaba si se sentía solo, triste, dolido o si estaba feliz; siempre estaban ahí para compartir sus emociones.

Tsuna forzó una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Gracias."

_De verdad se los agradezco._

Les agradeció Tsuna por enésima vez. Gokudera tomo la pequeña mano de Tsuna, sosteniéndola delicadamente contra la suya.

"Por favor díganos que pasó, Décimo."

Yamamoto cerró sus ojos, curveo sus labios, colocando su cálida mano sobre las frías manos de Tsuna. Tsuna miro a su izquierda y sonrió. El viento sopló contra sus caras.

El jefe de los Vongola dudó un segundo, antes de responder con voz firme,

"Sus vidas estarán en riesgo si se los digo…, ¿Aún así quieren oírlo?" Preguntó Tsuna, sus grandes ojos canela miraron directamente a los de sus amigos. Parte de él estaba deseando que dijeran que no.

Los guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta se miraron entre si antes de mirar directamente a su jefe. Tsuna les sonrió en recompensa.

_Así que… no importaba lo que dijera, no iban a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?_

_Haha…_

_Así que al final… sigo siendo el que tiene que ser salvado…_

Tsuna se rió de sí mismo, es algo lamentable. No importa cuánto trate de protegerlos, al final siempre acaba por ser ayudado. Realmente es… Dame-Tsuna.

"Nos vemos mañana en la mañana en mi oficina. Necesitamos hacernos cargo de este asunto lo más pronto posibles. Les contaré sobre la amenaza y todo."

Tsuna se levantó y les dio una sonrisa a sus amigos, como la que les podría dar un persona que no ha conocido el dolor, la cual sus dos guardianes regresaron. Aunque el frío viento de la tarde soplara contra ellos, no sentían frío. Los tres amigos se tomaron de las manos y regresaron al auto. Creyendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Al día siguiente, la mansión Vongola ardió en llamas.

*: En el original decía collarin, pero no encajaba en el contexto así que lo cambie.


	7. En la ruina

Capitulo siete: En la Ruina.

"¡¡GOKUDERA-KUN!! ¡¡YAMAMOTO!!"

Gritaba Tsuna, corriendo en contra de la marea de gente que trataba de escapar. Sus ojos escanearon el pasillo en busca de sus dos mejores amigos. Su corazón latía rápidamente. El sonido de las personas que gritaban en busca de amigos, niños y amantes resonaba por toda la mansión. Tsuna se interno en los corredores, hasta que los gritos se desvanecieron y pudo correr en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, como una bella sinfonía dirigida por la misma muerte.

"…Goku…Ya…ma…" Trató de gritar Tsuna. Su voz se había desvanecido de tanto gritar. Hacia dos horas que el fuego había comenzado. Parecía que la mansión se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Tsuna corrió por los pasillos como loco. La casa, familia y amigos… en solo unas cuantas horas los había visto perecer frente a sus propios ojos. Tsuna miro alrededor. Las pinturas y los muebles eran lentamente devorados por las llamas. Estaba respirando con dificultad, debido a su carrera, mientras el calor aumentaba en la mansión.

Las llamas esparcían sus alas por todos lados. Finalmente sus pies ya no pudieron soportar su peso. Tsuna se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta llegar al piso. Sus manos apretaban su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La vista se le comenzó a nublar.

_Quizás, respire mucho humo…._

El adolescente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

_Quiero descansar un poco…_

Sin ninguna advertencia, una gran sombra le dio un codazo a Tsuna que lo mando hacia el otro lado; escucho como el techo se derrumbaba. La gran sombra sostenía a Tsuna cerca de ella, protegiéndola de los residuos del techo.

"¡¡¡ ¿PLANEAS RENDIRTE TAN FACÍLMENTE, SAWADA?!!!"

Tsuna medio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de su ex-compañero de clase superior.

"¿Hi…bari-san?"

Hibari saco un pañuelo húmedo y cubrió la boca y nariz de Tsuna, para que esta no respirara más humo. Enojado cargo a Tsuna sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

"Correr sin protección en un lugar como este… debes estar loco, Sawada…" Murmuro enojado del prefecto.

Tsuna sonrió, y sintiéndose un poco mejor pregunto:

"¿Cuándo regreso, Hibari-san?"

"…………Ayer…"Dijo el prefecto, "… cuando escapaste de tu trabajo con esos dos herbívoros."

Tsuna sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, "Ya veo… perdón por no irlo a recoger Hibari-san…"

"……………………."

"¿Cómo supo que había huido del trabajo?"

"Alguien me lo dijo."

"¿En serio?... ¿Quién?"

"Tu secretario, Basil."Hibari sonrió al ver que la cara del jefe de los Vongola se tornaba mortificada. Después de eso, corrieron en silencio.

* * *

"Um…¿Hibari-san?"

"¿Qué pasa, Sawada?........... Estas muy ruidoso el día de hoy."

"Err… Gracias, Hibari-san…. Ya… um… ya me siento mejor… p-puede bajarme. Es algo vergonzoso…"

El de cabellos oscuros se sintió algo molesto antes de bajar lentamente a su jefe, quien solo le llegaba al hombro. Tsuna se rasco la nuca,

"Haha… lo siento, debo de estar pes-"Tsuna se detuvo a medio enunciado, con los ojos abiertos al ver el cuerpo que se encontraba detrás de su compañero.

"¡¡YAMAMOTO!!"

Tsuna corrió hacia las ruinas y coloco el cuerpo boca arriba. Yamamoto estaba cubierto de heridas; cortes en sus extremidades y cara, la capa superior de la piel quemada, con algo de sangre y carne viva expuestos. El deportista forzó una sonrisa. Tosió un poco de sangre, como un pez sacando agua.

"Ugh… perdón-…Tsuna… el techo colapso…" Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, un estruendoso grito se escucho arriba de ellos.

"¡¡Hibari-san!! ¡¡Iré al piso de arriba, por favor cuide de Yamamoto!!" Ordeno Tsuna y corrió hacia las escaleras en llamas.

"¡¡SAWADA!!" Gritó Hibari. Trato de seguir al más pequeño, pero las flamas le impidieron el paso. Hibari miró al Guardián de la Lluvia, quien había perdido la conciencia. Decidiendo hacer la tarea que le habían encomendado, el prefecto apretó los dientes, recogió al más joven y rápidamente se encamino a la salida.

_Sawada… eres…_

………_.. Un tonto……….._

Tsuna corrió por las escaleras en llamas, buscando la fuente de la voz. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar un cabellera plateada debajo de unas maderas. Tsuna sacó a su mano derecha de la ruinas, inclinando su cabeza para checar su pulso. Después de un momento, suspiro con alivio. Gracias a dios… todavía respira. Tsuna coloco el brazo de Gokudera sobre su pequeño hombro y busco una salida con su vista. Nubes de aceite brillaban sobre los rosados labios de Tsuna*. Sus ojos se detuvieron en donde había encontrado a Gokudera. Una pequeña niña yacía sin vida con los ojos abiertos. La roja flor de la muerte florecía en su pecho. Su alma ya no se encontraba en ese cuerpo. Probablemente había _más_ debajo…

Tsuna apretó los dientes,

"Lo-… lo siento… lo siento…"

* * *

Hibari estaba parado observando como la mansión se derrumbaba. Gente pasaba con cubetas de agua y mangueras en un intento de detener el fuego. Los heridos eran trasportados para ser tratados. De repente,

"¡¡Décimo!! ¡¡Es el Décimo!!"

Gritó un subordinado con alivio, mientras los demás corrieron hacia él. Pero en cuanto vieron la escena frente a ellos se detuvieron. La cara del chico de cabellos canela estaba cubierta de sangre y suciedad. El chico camino lentamente hacia ellos. Sus manos sujetaban a un inconsciente guardián de la Tormenta. Su cara estaba paralizada, pero sus ojos se encontraban rojos mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas. Tsuna cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Hibari fue hasta el chico y le quito a Gokudera de las manos, se lo paso a un subordinado para que lo atendiera. Sin embargo, Tsuna continúo arrodillado cual persona sin alma. Ha hecho algo imperdonable. Estas son las consecuencias de no cumplir con las condiciones de ese _tipo_.

_Esas muertes……_

Tsuna apretó los dientes con furia.

"Lo hiciste bien, Sawada." Dijo Hibari, usando uno de sus brazos apretó al pequeño contra su pecho. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Después de un rato el pequeño descanso su cabeza en el gran pecho. El temblor de su cuerpo fue borrado con sentimientos de furia y miedo. Los pequeños labios susurraron,

"L-lo siento… ku… Lo siento… todos…. Lo siento."

Tsuna se ahogaba entre palabras de arrepentimiento y su propio llanto. Las disculpas se repetían conforme la noche pasaba. Después de robar muchas vidas de la familia Vongola, el fuego se calmo.

* * *

"¿Que tan mala es la situación, Hibari?"

"Gran parte de los cuarteles generales fue destruida y perdimos a más de la mitad de la familia… incluyendo a esos nuevos reclutas que le encargaste a ese herbívoro."

Hibari se detuvo. Acerco su celular a su oído para escuchar la respuesta del matón de doce años. Finalmente Reborn suspiró,

"La situación aquí en Japón tampoco va tan bien… Así que regresare por un tiempo. Ryohei llegara por allá mañana, así que necesito que envíes a Basil como refuerzo tan pronto como sea posible."

Reborn escucho el silencio del otro y preguntó, "¿Está todo bien, Hibari?"

"…No,……. No es nada… Es ese herbívoro."

"¿Te refieres a Tsuna?"

"………….Esta ocultando algo."

"……………………"El matón espero un momento, de repente se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

"Hibari-san, hemos terminado de investigar el origen del fuego."

"Entra, Kusakabe."

Ordeno Hibari. Reborn escuchaba la conversación desde el teléfono. Un hombre con un peculiar peinado camino respetuosamente dentro de la oficina temporal de Hibari, sosteniendo un reporte entre sus manos. Se inclino ante Hibari antes de reportar,

"Tal como lo sospechaba. Encontramos evidencias de que el incendio no fue un accidente."

Hibari y Reborn sonrieron. Era exactamente como pensaban. Kusakabe continuó,

"El fuego comenzó en tres áreas. El ala norte, los jardines y la cocina principal. Encontramos tanques de gasolina quemados en la escena, los cuales se ha confirmado no pertenecen al estado Vongola."

Hibari sonrió, "Te puedes retirar, Kusakabe."Kusakabe se inclino otra vez antes de salir.

"El fuego es solo un advertencia…" Comenzó Reborn, aun sonriendo.

"… Si realmente querían matar, lo hubieran hecho durante la noche, ya que es más fácil matar de esa manera, y no hubieran dejado tanta evidencia detrás. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir, niño?" Hibari esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha, Reborn asintió con comprensión. El propósito del incendio es atacar psicológicamente a alguien; mantenerlo bajo control.

"Como esperaba…" sonrió el prefecto, "Esto se está poniendo interesante."

"……………….Échale un ojo a Tsuna, Hibari…" Sugirió Reborn. Tenía el presentimiento de que Tsuna estaba conectado con el incendio de alguna manera. "… Ese dame-Tsuna siempre actúa conforme a sus sentimientos, no conforme a su cabeza… por cierto, ¿dónde está?"

"…Cuidando de esos dos herbívoros."Respondió Hibari.

"Ya veo." Reborn sonrió con la respuesta. "Te veo después, Hibari."

"Aaa. Hasta luego niño."

La conversación termino cuando los dos hombres colgaron sus teléfonos. Hibari tomo su pluma y empezó a revisar los documentos. Después de esto, iba a sacarle la verdad a Sawada.

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

No estoy muerto… aun. Je, je… Nuevo año nuevo capítulo, supongo. Gracias por leerme, espero que lo sigan haciendo este año también.


	8. Loto & Girasol

Capitulo ocho: Loto y Girasol

Eran las dos de la mañana. La luna estaba oculta tras las nubes, iluminando las oscuras calles debajo del hospital. Luciérnagas bailaban alrededor del poste de luz, sin acercarse demasiado y quemar sus alas. Hombres vestidos de negro rondaban por el piso del hospital, cuidando una puerta. Tres figuras yacían dormidas dentro de la habitación.

El guardián de la lluvia estaba cubierto de heridas y vendajes, dormido. A su izquierda, su amigo de cabellos plateados se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. En uno de los lados de cama de Gokudera, yacía un chico de cabellos canela, quien se acababa de levantar. Tsuna camino cansadamente hacia las cabeceras de sus amigos, para posar sus manos en sus frentes, tomando su temperatura. La fiebre no había bajado ni un poco. Tsuna levanto las tibias toallas de las frentes de sus amigos, remplazándolas por unas frías. Sus ojos color caramelo se empezaron a nublar. Las largas pestañas se movieron rápidamente abriéndose y cerrándose.

Decidiendo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, Tsuna cerró la puerta tras él y asintió con la cabeza a los guardias de la entrada. Tsuna caminó ausentemente por el pasillo, sin ningún destino en particular.

Ayer después del incendio, fue consolado por un Shamal _enojado_ (porque él no trataba a hombres) de que las vidas de sus dos guardianes no estaban en peligro. Gokudera y Yamamoto habían sido colocados en la misma habitación ya que era más fácil protegerlos de esa forma, y él mismo había estado cuidando de ellos ya que las enfermeras… bueno, _quizás no fueran enfermeras._

Después de estar perdido en sus tormentosos pensamientos, se para frente de una ventana abierta. El frío aire de la noche acaricio su cara. Los ojos marrones miraron al oscuro cielo.

"Estas pensando, ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? ¿Verdad Vongola?"

Una mano se aferro a la cintura del chico y otra mano le levanto su barbilla para admirar su joven rostro. Una espesa niebla empezó a inundar los alrededores.

"Mu-Mukuro……" El jefe de los Vongola se volteo a encarar a su guardián de la niebla. El largo cabello azul decoraba su hermoso rostro mientras sonreía. Mukuro sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

"No entiendo nada de lo que estás haciendo, Vongola…" Comenzó el guardián de la niebla, "Kufufu… has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente…"

Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio e inclino la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos. Los pequeños labios se curvaron en una sonrisa,

"Y yo que pensé… que serias la única persona que me entendería, Mukuro…" Dijo el castaño sonriendo y comenzó a alejarse de la niebla. "Por favor, devuélvele el cuerpo a Chrome… solo estas gastando tu energía."

Justo cuando se iba a ir, Mukuro se aferro a la pequeña muñeca de su jefe. Los ojos dispares miraron a los canela con confusión e ira. Sin embargo, Tsuna cerró sus ojos y lo ignoro.

"Por favor aléjate de mi vista… no quiero verte en un buen rato." Tsuna se zafó de la mano que apretaba su muñeca y huyo, dejando a su guardián peli azul parado bajo la luz de la luna.

El Décimo Vongola corrió por el largo pasillo. Parecía que ya no había nadie, finalmente se recargo en pared y fue resbalando hasta sentarse en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Recargo su espalda en la pared, mirando el escenario nocturno. Deseando que el aire de la noche lo consolara.

_No morirías por mí, ¿verdad?.... Mukuro…._

Tsuna sonrió. Mukuro no era como el resto de sus guardianes. Se convirtió en un guardián para proteger a sus amigos. Ken. Chikusa. Chrome. Esas eran las personas que lo esperaban. Así que no puedo. No puedo cargarlo con esto. Tsuna apretó sus rodillas. No tengo el derecho de poner su vida en riesgo.

Tsuna descanso su barbilla en sus rodillas y volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno. La luna había desaparecido junto con las estrellas. Un cielo lleno de oscuridad. Tsuna se sonrió a sí mismo burlonamente. Si realmente se comparaba con el Cielo… entonces un cielo como este le quedaba perfecto.

_["Estas pensando, ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? ¿Verdad Vongola?"]_

Tsuna cerró sus ojos, las palabras de su guardián de la niebla resonaron en su cabeza… Entre abrió sus ojos y se rió.

_¿En qué estoy pensando…?_

_Comparándome con algo tan bonito como el cielo._

* * *

El sol apareció en sobre un nuevo día, como queriendo volar el triste clima de ayer. Brillantes rayos de sol iluminaban la tierra, decorando las nubes con su resplandor anaranjado y amarillo. Un hombre de corto cabello gris con una camisa anaranjada y traje, cargando una bolsa de box, entro a los cuarteles temporales de los Vongola.

"¡¡¡SAWADA!!!"

La puerta de la cocina se azoto al ser pateada, revelando a un pequeño chico bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

"¡¡¿O-ONII-CHAN?!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

Grito el castaño, derramando el chocolate en el proceso, mientras señalaba al boxeador. Ryohei atravesó la descompuesta puerta, escaneando la cara del Vongola Décimo.

"Te ves un poco pálido…"Dijo Ryohei con preocupación, "… Deberías descansar más Sawada…"

El guardián del sol hiso a un lado la puerta ya que era demasiado problemático arreglarla. Se encamino a la mesa en la cual estaba sentado su jefe y _extremamente_ se preparo una taza de café.

"Escuche sobre el incendio." Empezó Ryohei, Tsuna quien estaba recogiendo los granos de café de la mesa, se detuvo.

* * *

"Así que el niño me mando a traer para investigar sobre el incendio junto con Hibari." Dijo Ryohei sorbiendo un poco de su expresso, sus ojos examinaban cuidadosamente al más pequeño.

"Y-ya veo…" La voz de Tsuna se quebró con la mención del incendio. Apretó fuertemente su taza, Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al recordar la perdida. Era una cara que le inspiraría pena a cualquiera. Sin embargo, esa vista pareció enojar al mayor. Ryohei apretó los dientes y se levanto abruptamente,

"¡¡¡SAWADA!!!"

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte puño se impacto con su mejilla mandándolo a volar. El pequeño cuerpo se impacto contra la pared. La mesa fue arrojada hacia un lado, destruyendo las tazas.

"¡¡¿QUÉ TE PASA SAWADA?!!" Gritó Ryohei con furia, hiperventilando, "¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESQUIVASTE ESE GOLPE COMO SIEMPRE?!!!"

Pedazos de vidrio cortaron el puño del guardián del sol, pero no pareció importarle. Tsuna continúo en silencio. La sangre se le escurría por la comisura de la boca.

"¡¡EL SAWADA QUE YO CONOZCO ESTA LLENO DE PODER!! ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME ESA CARA, SAWADA!!"

Tsuna miro al guardián del sol quien estaba temblando de ira. Su mirada era la ponía cuando su hermanita, Kyoko, lloraba. De protección.

"El tú que yo conozco… buscaría a esa gente… estaría ayudando a Hibari a encontraros…" Dijo mientras relajaba los puños. "El hombre que yo conozco no es un cobarde, ¿verdad?" Dijo con suavidad Ryohei. Le sonrió con tristeza a Tsuna y le tendió la mano.

"O-onii-chan…" Tsuna lo miro con una cálida sonrisa. Inclino la cabeza y soltó una risita. Realmente había estado actuando como un cobarde. Tsuna limpio la sangre de su boca con su pulgar y tomo la mano del mayor. Los ojos que habían estado como muertos volvían a brillar como ámbar.

"Por supuesto." Dijo el más pequeño con confianza.

Ryohei le sonrió, ayudándolo a levantarse. "Me adelantare a la oficina de Hibari. Te estaré esperando."

"Sí, te veré allá." Mintió Tsuna.

Ryohei asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Tsuna pasó sobre las tazas rotas y camino hacia su habitación a tomar su capa, sus píldoras de la última voluntad y sus X-golves. No cambiaria de parecer. Se había decidido.

Quizás…

…Era hora de ver a esa persona.

* * *

Oniichan (おにいちゃん) = hermano mayor

**Notas del autor: **

Muchas gracias por leer

(Lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto)

Me pregunto si hice a Ryohei demasiado extremo…=_=


	9. Confrontación

Capitulo nueve: Confrontación

[08:44 PM]

Sawada Tsunayoshi se puso rápidamente su capa, preparándose para que la noche cayera. El oscuro cielo se había puesto de su lado, la luna creciente se tiño con sombras carmesí, oscuras nubes bloqueaban la luz de la luna; todo perfecto para poder escapar. Tsuna coloco sus X-gloves y sus píldoras de la última voluntad dentro de su capa. Miro su habitación antes de salir al pasillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?"

Tsuna salto, siendo sorprendido con la guardia baja. Tsuna miro tras él; las nubes se movieron revelando a un hombre de cabellos oscuros con pieles de animal en su hombro.

"………………………Xanxus." Dijo Tsuna tranquilamente.

Xanxus se acerco al castaño y esbozo una sonrisa.

"Te advertí sobre esa basura, ¿no es así?"

Tsuna permaneció en silencio; con la cabeza agachada, evitando verlo a los ojos, como un niño pequeño admitiendo su error. El más alto rió un poco. Xanxus empujo al jefe de los Vongola contra la pared. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados de Tsuna para evitar que se escapara.

"¡¡X-X-Xanxus!! ¿Q-qué haces?"

Tsuna miro a la izquierda y a la derecha, sin saber que hacer esa situación. Su cara paso por toda la gama del rojo mientras Xanxus se aproximaba a su rostro.

"Esa basura te está amenazando, ¿no es así?"

Tsuna comenzó a sudar, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alejarse de Xanxus como para prestar atención a la pregunta. _Está demasiado cerca… está demasiado cerca… demasiado cerca…_

Como Tsuna parecía no querer responder, Xanxus se acerco aun más provocando que sus narices casi se tocaran.

"N-no… C-Camil-kun no hizo n-nada…. S-solo está de vacaciones…"

Tartamudeo rápidamente Tsuna. Xanxus solo sonrió ante la obvia respuesta.

"De verdad."

Tsuna sudo. Estaba seguro de no haberle dicho a nadie… ¿cómo es que se supo? ¿Qué tal si… qué tal si Camil se enteraba?... ¿Habría otra tragedia como el incendio?

La cara de Tsuna palideció. Finalmente después de un largo silencio, reunió todo su valor para preguntar,

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sabía." Sonrió el más alto, "… pero me lo acabas de decir."

La mandíbula del jefe de los Vongola se cayó. Rápidamente se tapo la boca con las manos, como para detenerse antes de decir algo más. Las mejillas del atuncito se tiñeron de un intenso color rosado. Sus cejas se juntaron con irritación.

_Este tipo… ¡¡¡me engaño!!!_

Los brillantes ojos cafés de Tsuna evitaron el contacto con los del mayor, como un niño que miente por primera vez a sus padres. Xanxus se carcajeó con la reacción de Tsuna, quien seguía cubriendo su boca. Suavemente Xanxus levanto la barbilla del más pequeño. Miro directamente los oscuros orbes cafés.

"… Dime, con qué te amenazó*."

Pudo ver como los ojos del Vongola Decimo cambiaban su brillo. Esos ojos que lo habían estado evitando tímidamente, finalmente se posaron en el, como si se decidieran sobre algo. Los oscuros ojos cafés desbordaban pensamientos y sentimientos.

Tsuna bajo su cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos y alejó la mano de Xanxus de él. Xanxus al sentir el cambio en la atmosfera, soltó a Tsuna. El castaño permaneció en silencio.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Xanxus."Declaro arrogantemente Tsuna, mientras lo miraba.

Xanxus chasqueó la lengua, con su enojo incrementándose. _Este mocoso_.

"¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡Tres mocosos no duraran ni un minuto contra esas basuras!!" _¡¿Qué puedes hacer con solo dos guardianes en contra de toda una familia de la mafia?!_

Grito con enojo Xanxus. Miro duramente al chico.

Tsuna se detuvo antes de sonreír suavemente. "No, no tres." El chico cerró sus ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente, "Voy a ir _solo_."

Xanxus miro con incredulidad al pequeño chico, quien se estaba alejando de él.

"¡¡¿Tratas de matarte?!!"

Tsuna se detuvo y volteo sonriendo burlonamente. "No sabía que eras de los que se preocupan por otros, Xanxus"

Xanxus frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, el aire se le escapo delos pulmones, sin saber que decir.

"Dime…" bajo la voz, "… _donde_ se van a reunir… y acabare con él" Presiono Xanxus, esperando una respuesta.

Tsuna forzó una sonrisa.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro al mayor como si le devolviera un favor.

"Lo siento. ¿La próxima vez, si?"

Tsuna le dio una brillante e infantil sonrisa a Xanxus y se alejó, dejando detrás de si al líder de los Varia en la oscuridad.

Xanxus juntó sus cejas.

Siempre era así. Siempre que lo buscaba para que le diera respuestas, el mocoso lo esquivaba, evitándolo. Xanxus golpeo su puño contra la pared con molestia.

_Ese niño testarudo._

* * *

Después de separarse del líder de los Varia, Tsuna se detuvo en las pobremente iluminadascalles. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus manos apretaban su pecho tratando del calmar los ruidosos latidos de su corazón.

_Pensé que… estaba listo para morir…_

Tsuna se revolvió su espeso cabello con confusión y siguió caminando.

_¿Ya he pasado por esto miles de veces, no es así?_

Tsuna se detuvo delante de un charco de agua, borrando sus pensamientos.

_Si es por mi familia… hare lo que sea…_

_¿Entonces por qué…?_

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba dentro del pequeño callejón.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en ti… Xanxus?_

* * *

[10:31 AM]

Se escuchaba el sonido de las gaviotas mientras competía por comida cerca de los barcos pesqueros. Las olas chocaban contra las rocas. Altas bodegas ocultaban el callejón de la luz solar. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba entre las sucias paredes del viejo callejón. Prostitutas y borrachos yacían en las calles. Un pequeño hombre con cabellos castaños y la larga capa negra se adentraba en ese infierno. Un letrero donde se leía 'A-8'aprecio frente a él. Unas pequeñas manos cerraron las puertas tras él, dejándose tragar por la oscuridad.

"…………………." Los pequeños y rosados labios permanecieron cerrados. Tsuna bajo su capucha y se adentro en la oscuridad.

"Llegas tarde… Vongola Décimo."

De repente un gran resplandor blanco ilumino la habitación. Tsuna cerró los ojos, uso sus manos para bloquear la brillante luz. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luminosidad, noto que estaba rodeado por cientos de hombres en trajes negros, la mafia. Un hombre con ojos y cabello marrones, vestido con un traje rojo, se encontraba sentado sobre una caja y le sonreía con diversión.

"¿Sin saludo? Tus modales son tan malos como siempre, Camil-kun." Respondió Vongola Décimo.

Camil se rió alegremente. Tsuna frunció el ceño y miro con intensidad al hombre frente a él.

"………………….."

"¿Hmm? Estas más callado de lo que esperaba." Los demoniacos labios se curvaron hacia arriba. "Pensé que me atacarías de inmediato por incendiar los cuarteles gen-"

Camil se calló a medio enunciado, mientras las llamas de la última voluntad rodeaban el área, asustando a sus subordinados. Los ojos rojos miraron al Vongola Décimo, quien ahora se encontraba en su modo Hyper **, emitiendo esas monstruosas llamas. Camil sonrió con calma.

"No vine hasta tu territorio a charlar" Comenzó Tsuna "Así que ¿empezamos?"

Camil miro embelesado las bellas llamas traslucidas como cristal. Para sorpresa de Tsuna, Camil y sus subordinados se colocaron mascaras de oxígeno.

"Seria problemático si peleáramos directamente…" Nubes de gas blanco inundaron el área. "No te preocupes Vongola… solo estoy sellando las salidas…" Camil le dio a sus subordinados la señal para atacar "Captúrenlo _vivo_." Y desapareció entre la niebla.

Los soldados sacaron sus armas, espadas y pistolas apuntaron al Décimo Vongola. Las risas llenaron el área, esperando asustar así al jefe Vongola. Tsuna entrecerró sus ojos respirando profundamente el poco oxigeno que quedaba. Rápidamente salto cuando una espada se lanzo hacia él, y la pelea comenzó.

Tsuna esquivo elegantemente una espada, colocándose a espalada de su filo mientras otra espada trataba de alcanzarlo, alcanzando a algunos de sus compañeros, la sangre brotaba como fuente. Pateo a uno de ellos y grácilmente evadió otra bala. Tsuna sonrío con satisfacción, internamente agradeciéndole a Reborn. _Si esto continua así, no voy a tener que preocuparme por nada_.

--------------

Un pequeño cuerpo se tambaleaba en la oscuridad, el aroma de la sangre en el aire le hacía querer vomitar. Tsuna apretó las heridas de su estomago para detener la sangre que salía de ellas. El número de soldados no decrecía en nada. Sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar, su llama comenzó a disminuir. Tsuna jadeaba en busca de aire, su cuerpo pedía a gritos oxigeno. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban al límite. El Vongola decimo cayó al suelo teñido de sangre. Se arrastró hacia una máscara de oxigeno tirada en el suelo, sus manos se estiraron hacia la esperanza. De repente, una gran bota piso sus manos, dejando al jefe Vongola apretando los dientes. Sus oídos pudieron escuchar un grito de victoria que se alejaba junto con lo que quedaba de su visión, cerrando sus ojos del cansancio. Unas cuantas lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos.

_Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…_

El Vongola Décimo fue pateado por todos lados, añadiendo más heridas y humillación a su ya maltratado cuerpo. Tsuna sintió como sus manos y pies eran encadenados, una mano sostuvo su cabeza mientras le amarraban un pañuelo alrededor de la boca.

_Mu…kuro… Hibari…san_

… _Todos…_

Tsuna dejo ir la poca fuerza que mantenía.

_Lo siento…__……………_

……………………_Lo siento tanto_

…_Yo… no puedo ser el cielo azul que desean._

Tsuna sonrió para sí mismo. Finalmente… dejaría este horrible mundo para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

_["¿Ya es mi turno?"]_

.

.

.

_¿Eh?_

Tsuna abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la voz, y descubrió que estaba cayendo en la oscuridad, pequeñas burbujas se escapaban de su boca. _¿Qué es este lugar…? ¿Quién…? ¿Mukuro…?_

_["Fuego y fuego… me trae recuerdos…"]_

Voces familiares se escuchaban dentro de la mente de Tsuna, trato de enfocar sus ojos hacia donde provenían las voces. Hasta que, finalmente sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

*en el original: threats, lo que significa amenazas.

**Hyper Dying-will mode, lo deja así porque no me gusta cómo suena Hyper Ultima-voluntad.

**Notas del autor:**

[…] De cualquier manera…¡Hola todo el mundo!

Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal en este capítulo… fue algo difícil de escribir…

Así que después de todo, esta historia salió como un X27 hahahaha~~~

Agregare a los guardianes más adelante~~ Así que no se preocupen…

[…] Me divertí mucho escribiendo~~ (Aunque me parte el corazón ver a Tsuna así, pero les aseguro que Tsuna no morirá ^^) Y acerca de las voz al final de la historia esa persona es *beep*(hehehe No quiero espoliárselos, ya se enteraran después)^w^

Cuídense~~

**Notas del traductor:**

A ver, primero lo primero: Lo siento, lamento de todo corazón no haber actualizado ninguna de mis historias hasta ahora, pero no he tenido tiempo y no creo tenerlo, así que es probable que mis historias sean actualizadas muy de vez en cuando(aviso para que me tengan algo de paciencia)… lo segundo es que, esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, y no me refiero a que ya vaya a terminar sino a que solo nos queda un cap más para traducir y bueno el autor de la historia no ha actualizado desde hace casi ya un año… así que hay que votar(porque realmente no sé qué hacer): opción uno- dejamos pasar un tiempo (2-3 meses) para ver si nos dan otro cap y los publico juntos(el que falta y el que ya está); opción dos- publico el cap que falta dentro de tres semanas y nos esperamos hasta que el autor saque otro… Ustedes deciden, así que estaré esperando su respuesta…

Mil gracias por los reviews!!


	10. Confesión

Capitulo Diez: Confesión.

Unos ojos cafés levantaros sus pesados parpados para ver la superficie del techo color crema. El olor a medicina y sangre inundaba la habitación, lo cual hacía imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Los ojos de Tsuna se fueron ajustando lentamente a sus alrededores. Una larga aguja penetraba en su vena, mientras la manguera colgaba sobre su cabeza. El sonido de una máquina mostrando el latir de su corazón. A su lado observo un florero vacio.

_¿Un hospital?_

Tsuna apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor de su cuerpo mientras se incorporaba recargándose en la cabecera de la cama. Sus ojos echaron un vistazo antes de cerrarse de golpe. Una de sus manos apretó la herida de si estomago. Sus labios se abrieron un poco para dejar salir la forzada respiración.

"Finalmente despertaste, Dame-Tsuna…" Lo saludo una voz mientras un niño, como de 12 años de edad, entraba a la habitación. Se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama de Tsuna.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna abrió sus pequeños y rosados labios para susurrar el nombre de su tutor. Su voz estaba algo ronca "……….. Bienvenido."

Reborn suspiró. Inclino su cabeza, se quito su sombrero y lo coloco en una mesita a lado de la cama de su estudiante. Las rizadas patillas se levantaron de manera linda y un camaleón verde se trepo a su regazo. Reborn entrecerró los ojos antes de continuar, "……Eres demasiado imprudente, Dame-Tsuna."

Las palabras llegaron lentamente al cerebro de Tsuna.

…_.¿Impru… dente?_

El tutor sacudió su cabeza ante la expresión confundida en el rostro de su estudiante, "¿De verdad estas despierto?................. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; un sudor frío corrió por su cara.

"Yo…yo estaba peleando contra ellos… contra la familia de Camil…" Tsuna pasó saliva, "y… perdí…" En el cerebro del castaño se reprodujo la imagen de él alzando las manos, con el suelo pintado de rojo por la sangre. Se escucharon gritos de victoria mientras se desmayaba. "............Reborn."

"…………………….Dos días."Dijo Reborn.

"¿Eh?"

"Estuviste inconsciente por dos días, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn suspiró al ver a su estudiante, "… y… el día que decidiste ir allí tú solo… encontramos a la familia de Camil y fueron completamente aniquilados." La cara de Tsuna se fue llenado de shock mientras comprendía la verdad.

"¿A… aniquilada?......." Repitió Tsuna.

Reborn entrecerró sus ojos y continuo, "No hagas preguntas. Siéntate bien. Te diré lo que ha pasado." Tsuna hizo lo que le indicaron, un poco sorprendido de la amabilidad de Reborn.

"Después de que te escaparas esa noche, Hibari te fue a buscar, pero se encontró con Xanxus…" Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, su cerebro reprodujo la escena con Xanxus de esa noche.

"Hibari le saco la verdad a Xanxus y descubrió que habías ido a la guarida del enemigo solo, Así que los guardianes organizaron una gran búsqueda y encontraron tu cuerpo en el muelle A-"

"¡Espera! Reborn…" Tsuna ignoro por completo todo lo que el matón había dicho, su mente seguía concentrada en lo que Reborn la había dicho antes, "¡¿Qué le paso a la familia Camil?! ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudieron ser aniquilados?!! "

"Cállate, Dame-Tsuna… creí haberte dicho que no hicieras preguntas…" Tsuna parecía dispuesto a refutar eso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el matón lo interrumpió. "Cuando llegamos el muelle estaba completamente quemado… y tú eras el único sobreviviente."

Tsuna no podía estar más sorprendido de lo que estaba ahora.

_¿Qué…… Qué fue lo que paso después de que desmayara?_

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Unos educados golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. El sonido fue seguido de la voz de Reborn, "Adelante."

"Con su permiso, Reborn-san…-"dijo la voz de la mano derecha del Vongola Décimo, que traía un brillante ramo de flores de cerezo entre sus brazos, seguida de los pasos del Guardián de la lluvia. Gokudera se congelo ante la imagen frente a él.

"………………Décimo." Susurro, se veía impresionado y al mismo tiempo aliviado.

"¡Hahahaha~! ¡¡¡Tsuna!!!" Gritó alegremente Yamamoto. Ambos guardianes corrieron a saludar a su jefe, "¡Estas despierto~!"

"¡Yamamoto! ¡Gokudera-kun!" Dijo alegremente Tsuna, olvidando su plática con Reborn. _Es bueno ver que están bien_. Tsuna sonrió mientras Yamamoto lo bombardeaba de preguntas. Gokudera acomodo tranquilamente las flores en el florero.

"¡Vamos~! ¡¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, te haremos una fiesta de bienvenida!! ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Vino italiano o sake?" Dijo Yamamoto felizmente mientras que Tsuna solo podía sonreír. Tsuna poso su mirada en Gokudera, quien evitaba cruzar miradas con él. Los pequeños labios de Tsuna susurraron el nombre de su amigo.

"Gokudera-kun…"

El bombardero entrecerró sus ojos. Miro al Décimo, con los ojos llenos de emociones. Finalmente susurro, "Me disculpo por esto, Décimo…"

Tsuna levanto sus cejas con confusión. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntar de que estaba hablando, el bombardero abrazo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna. Gokudera apretó los dientes y se aferro a Tsuna. Sus manos apretaron la verde camisa de hospital del Décimo como si este fuera a desaparecer.

"¿Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna, algo ruborizado, miro sobre su hombro derecho donde descansaba la cabeza de su amigo de cabellos plateados.

[FLASHBACK]

"¡Reborn-san! … ¡Por favor!...¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!"

Gritó Gokudera en el pasillo afuera de la habitación del Décimo, hablándole a un pequeño niño en un traje de mafioso y un camaleón verde descansando en su fedora.

Yamamoto, quien estaba reemplazando la toalla en la frente de Tsuna, escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Coloco una nueva y fresca toalla en la frente de su amigo y escucho el silencio. El leve sonido de una maquina, la gota de una solución salina que caía en el intravenoso. Unas Lilis de araña roja* florecían en el florero a lado del chico castaño que yacía inconsciente en la cama del hospital. El espadachín cerró sus ojos y suavemente susurro el nombre de su amigo, una y otra vez…….._Tsuna_…….

"Dame-Tsuna tiene suerte de estar con vida." Dijo Reborn, ajustándose el sombrero para que le cubriera los ojos. "… Shamal dice que si llega a despertar, será un milagro." Miro al bombardero por el rabillo del ojo, quien estaba tratando de respirar y parecía un pez fuera del agua, negándose a aceptar la verdad.

Su voz temblaba, "No… no entiendo…"

"Me hagas repetírtelo… Entendiste perfectamente lo que dije…" Dijo Reborn, mirando fríamente al bombardero, quizás con un poco de pena.

"Así que… entonces… ¿todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar por que despierte?"

Reborn asintió tranquilamente. Gokudera masajeo su sien, escondiendo sus ojos y tratando de contener el llanto al mismo tiempo. El peli plateado resbalo por la pared temblando. Reborn miro la penosa imagen y dejo al bombardero sollozando silenciosamente en el suelo.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Tsuna entrecerró sus ojos… Miro el cuerpo de Gokudera, quien estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Lentamente Tsuna poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Gokudera, consolándolo y abrazándolo.

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta?… decidir morir… simplemente así como así, y dejando a todos hundirse en la pena…_

_Soy… un idiota…_

"Lo siento… Lo siento, Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…" Tsuna acaricio suavemente el cabello plateado de su amigo y miro con arrepentimiento al espadachín, quien estaba en silencio, sonriendo débilmente y evitando la mirada de Tsuna.

Tsuna miro de nuevo a Gokudera, incorporándolo. "Pensé… que podía hacerme cargo de ellos solo… Lo siento………….. Yo… Me confié…" Tsuna miro el piso, sonriendo tristemente.

_Si no nos hubiéramos conocido…………..._

Tsuna les sonrió a sus dos amigos, quienes parpadearon al ver la mirada del jefe de los Vongola.

………… _No estarían sintiendo este dolor………._

_Pero………._

Los tres amigos se sonrieron entre sí. Tsuna soltó una risita.

_Por alguna razón… estoy feliz de que nos hayamos conocido._

* * *

Una hora pasó y los tres amigos estaban riendo. De repente todos se congelaron al escuchar unas familiares voces en el pasillo, y el sonido de la puerta del elevador al ser abierta de golpe. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte mientras se iban acercando al cuarto de Tsuna.

"¡¡SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR HIBARI, DILO CON TUS PUÑOS!!"

"…Ya veo… SI eso es lo que deseas, así será…" Se escucho el sonido del metal chocando contra algo que se escuchaba como un puño.

"Por favor. Detengan esta locura, Kyou-san… Sasagawa-san…"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryohei y Kusakaba Tetsuya**. Los tres mayores miraron al jefe Vongola, quien ahora se encontraba despierto.

"¡¡OH~!! ¡Sawada! ¡Estas despierto!" Ryohei entro corriendo felizmente, cargando su maleta de entrenamiento, seguido del silencioso guardián de la Nube, con un pequeño pájaro amarillo en su hombro. Kusakabe entro respetuosamente, siguiendo a la antigua cabeza del comité disciplinario.

"¡Onii-san~!"Dijo Tsuna felizmente, recibiendo a su guardián del sol. Miro a su lado y le sonrió gentilmente a sus ex compañeros de escuela, "…Hibari-san… Kusakabe-san…"

Ryohei entrecerró los ojos mientras escaneaba las heridas de Tsuna. "Esas heridas se ven muy _extremas_, Sawada…"

Tsuna se miró ante la mención de sus heridas. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes. Tsuna sonrió débilmente. Pero antes de poder explicar que eso no era nada, el guardián del sol lo interrumpió. "…Lo siento…"

"¿Eh?" Tsuna miró a Ryohei, quien estaba mirando al piso.

"Si no te hubiera dicho que eras un cobarde… esto jamás habría pasado."

Los grandes y redondos ojos canela de Tsuna miraron a los oscuros ojos de Ryohei, lo que hizo que el mayor se encogiera, tratando de mirar a otro lado. Su pie comenzó a templar, queriendo retroceder. Pero no huiría. Estaba preparado para que Tsuna le gritara, para que lo culpara de lo que había sucedido. El Vongola Décimo se detuvo y finalmente le regaló una sonrisa infantil, como el suave resplandor del amanecer. Ryohei alzó la mirada sorprendido.

"Hehe~ ¿Te dieron con una bala de la desolación***, Onii-san?"Tsuna ladeo un poco su cabeza, riéndose bajito del comportamiento del tenso comportamiento del guardián del sol. "Estas actuando muy extraño…"

Ryohei se detuvo, claramente sorprendido. Finalmente, el guardián del sol sonrió cálidamente, como cuando estaba hablando con su hermanita Kyoko…

L a cálida atmosfera se rompió abruptamente, mientras una oscura, siniestra y mortífera aura llenaba la habitación. Rápidamente Tsuna miro al olvidado prefecto.

"¡¡¡¿Hi-Hibari…san?!!!"

_¡¡¿No me digas… que es porque nos estamos reuniendo?!!_

"Te morderé hasta la muerte…" Declaró el prefecto, sacando su par favorito de tonfas.

"¡¡¡Eiiii!!! ¡¡Espere. Espere!! ¡¡¡Hibari-san!!!"

* * *

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió y salió por ella un molesto guardián de la nube. Tsuna se froto su ojo morado, que tenia la forma de un extremo de la tonfa. _¡¿Por qué soy el único que salió lastimado?!_ Se quejo Dame-Tsuna en su mente. El guardián de la tormenta apretó su puño.

"¡¡Ese bastardo~!! ¡¡¿Qué rayos cree que le hace al Décimo?!!"

"¡Wow… Hiabri parece realmente molesto~~Hahaha~~como siempre~!"Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa sosteniendo a un cachorrito (?) del brazo, quien estaba sacando su dinamita y rugiendo como cierto tiburón del Varia.

"¡Golpe extremo! ¡¡Sawada!!" Declaro brillantemente Ryohei, lanzando un puño al aire; como si el sol literalmente brillara sobre él.

Los guardianes siguieron parloteando mientras Reborn se levanto de su asiento, con Leon en su hombro. "Ya vamos a empezar……. Puedes unírtenos si lo deseas…….."

¿_Huh_? La Décima Familia Vongola volteo a ver a Reborn, sorprendidos al ver a quien le hablaba. De repente una espesa niebla rodeo el rincón a lado de Kusakabe. Una figura borrosa aprecio y la niebla desapareció, revelando a una callada y linda chica abrazando un tridente.

"……Jefe……" Susurro Chrome.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron, y su voz se suavizo. "………..Chrome…….." Lentamente bajo su cabeza mientras la culpa se adueñaba de él. En su cabeza se reproducía la escena donde le gritaba arrogantemente a Mukuro. El silencio lleno la habitación.

"…………Mukuro-sama le envía saludos, Jefe."

Tsuna alzó la mirada para ver a su guardián de la niebla sonriéndole alegremente. Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa. _Gracias_…

Reborn alzó su mano, indicándoles a todos que guardaran silencio, y comenzó, "Ahora que todos estamos aquí… Creo que deberías contarnos todo sobre el incidente con la familia de Camil, Dame-Tsuna…"

La cara de Tsuna se alzó para mirar a su antiguo tutor. Sus cejas se juntaron. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

"……………Décimo." Susurro Gokudera.

_["Quieren que aceptes a una basura llamada Camil en la 23ava unidad…"]_

"Tsuna."

Tsuna cerró los ojos, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos. Las voces aún resonaban en su cabeza.

_["En este momento… las vidas de los miembros de tu familia están en mi mano…"]_

"¡¡SAWADA!!"

_["Captúrenlo vivo"]_

Tsuna entrecerró sus ojos,

_¿Por dónde………….._

"………. Jefe."

_¿Por dónde debería comenzar……….?_

Los pequeños labios rosados se abrieron y se cerraron, tratando de articular algún sonido. Los ojos canela miraron a todos en la habitación. Merecen conocer la verdad. Tsuna apretó sus puños, y finalmente, Tsuna les contó todo.

* * *

***N/A**: Una flor roja con bigotes. Esta flor en Hanakotoba (leguaje japonés de las flores) significa no volverse a ver. Estoy usando eso como un trasfondo.

***N/T**: En el original Red spider-Lily, no sé cual sea su nombre en español; lo siento.

** **Kusakabe Tetsuya=** es el leal subordinado de Hibari. Es el que siempre esta mascando una hojita de pasto. Es el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario.

*** **Bala de la desolación**= Es una bala que aparece en el manga. Es una bala diseñada por la familia Tomaso (Longchamp), hace que la persona que fue golpeada por ella llore por las cosas malas que le han pasado en la vida, haciendo que el enemigo sienta lastima por él.

**Notas del autor:**

[…]Acerca de la persona que salva a Tsuna, se sabrá su identidad más adelante~. Es algo difícil de adivinar… (habrá una pista en el próximo capitulo) Y sí, no me he olvidado de él~ ^.^ así que ténganme paciencia por favor.

Gracias por los reviews~! Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios ^^ Muchísimas gracias!!!~ (*abrazos*)

**Nota del traductor:**

Bueno, dije que en tres semanas y creo que estoy dentro del límite ¿no?... en fin, como dije antes esto es todo lo que se ha publicado de la historia en ingles, y debido a eso nos tendremos que esperar a que el autor actualice para enterarnos de más; en cuanto actualicen el original yo continuare con la traducción, así que solo queda esperar. Les agradezco el apoyo a la traducción de este fic... Mil gracias por los comentarios y Reviews…. Supongo que eso es todo por el momento…

Gracias.


End file.
